


I Didn't Want To Leave

by ohhitsanna



Series: Maybe You Should Stay [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But no one dies, Famous Stiles, M/M, Musician Derek, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets Stiles, after they breakup Derek tries not to talk about their relationship in interviews, but fails at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to You Just Walked Away.  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> Comment and Kudos Appreciated

_“Derek Hale,” the interviewer mused, smiling sweetly at him, she was beautiful, why were they always beautiful? “Tell us all about your boy, Stiles Stilinski. He’s an actor, am I right?”_

 

_Derek sighed not even trying to hide the annoyance creeping in. Everywhere he went Derek couldn’t get away from him. He was on the TV promoting his movies, on the radio doing stupid talk interviews, even his posters for his movies were in the goddamn airport! The fucking airport really? Because people needed to see his face when they landed at ass o’clock in the morning. “First off, he’s not ‘my boy’ he’s Stiles. He’s his own person and i have no desire to talk about him. Shouldn’t you be asking questions about my music?”_

 

_“Of course, after all, isn’t that what we’re here for? You?” she purred, which only set Derek on edge. He did not need some random girl trying to hit on him, it’s only been three weeks for fucks sake. “So tell me, Derek, how are your songs coming along? Are you going to be releasing a new album soon?”_

 

_Derek was happy to talk about his songs, his music, that was his life, that’s what he enjoyed. Music was his life, he didn’t want to talk about Stiles and the hurt he felt from missing him_. 

 

 

*******

 

 

“Erica for the love of- Yes! I know your coffee order.- Do we have to have this conversation-” Derek sighs loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, he can already feel the headache coming on. He knew the damn order, he’s gotten Erica coffee countless times, why she insisted calling to make sure he knew was beyond him. “I’m hanging up now. I’ll see you at the apartment. Tell Issac not to eat my pancakes!” he hung up with a violent push of the button. 

 

 

He was just about to enter the Starbucks when a pale skinned boy with crazy hair crashed into him, thankfully not spilling his drinks on him. This was going to be a good day and Derek wouldn’t have some pale skinny boy ruining it with his coffee disaster. 

 

 

The boy did nothing but stare, big doe eyes wide and innocent. All he did was stare and stare, no apology, nothing, just staring. He loved his fans, but god, why couldn’t they just talk to him? He wouldn’t bite their head off. “Are you just going to stare?” he heard himself say after the staring got to be too much. 

 

 

“Uh.” Derek rolled his eyes, he didn’t have time for fans to be all wide eyed and frightened around him, he needed coffee before Issac ate his pancakes. And Issac was a jerk sometimes, he’d eat them all and not even feel guilty about it. 

 

 

He could feel the boys eyes burning holes into his skull, but he refused to look back at him, the boy was beautiful there was no doubt about that, his moles and pouty pink lips called to him. He was waiting for his coffee when the girl behind the counter spoke. 

 

 

“Sir?” he turned, thinking she was talking to him, maybe so he could get his coffee, but no, she was staring at the boy a small smile on her lips. “I was just wondering if i could get your autograph? I have this thing where I-”

 

 

He cut her off with a wide smile and a nod, “Yeah sure, no problem,” he grabbed the pen and small book out of the girls hands, scribbling away, and Jesus those fingers, long and skinny, they are just perfect for- nope. Derek no. 

 

 

“You famous for something?” And really, could he not control when his mouth opened anymore? The boy just stared again, until he quirked up an eyebrow as if to say ‘I'm waiting.’

 

 

“Uh, yeah, i act?” Was that a question? Derek doesn’t remember seeing him an anything recently, but then again Derek had just gotten back from a world tour and hadn’t really watched lots of movies. He hummed, not wanting to speak again. The girl handed him his coffee and he walked out, only realizing when he was a block away that he forgot Erica’s coffee. Well there was no way in hell he was going back in there. 

 

 

A giant poster for a new movie was plastered outside of his apartment building and low and behold, the coffee spiller was staring out at him, arms crossed over his chest and looking good. Stiles Stilinski, the poster read at the bottom. Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, Derek muttered the name the whole elevator ride. 

 

 

Erica pounced on him once he got his door open, the small blonde smiled happily, why his band mates were always so cheerful in the mornings he’d never know. “What?! Derek where the hell is my coffee?” he glanced down at the cup in his hands and thrust it at her. Stupid Erica and her stupid coffee. 

 

 

“Do you know who Stiles Stilinski is?” Why did he say that out loud?  

 

 

“Oh My God!” Issac practically squealed from the kitchen, he heard him bang his head against something that sounded vaguely familiar, but then he was there all up in Derek’s face. “Tell me you did not meet him and not get his autograph! Tell me you didn’t just do that!” Issac was fangirling over some boy who nearly spilt coffee all over him, how was this his life? 

 

 

“Yeah, i guess so. Who the hell is he?” he grumbled out, glaring at Erica as she downed his coffee with a gleam in her eyes, she didn’t even like coffee that sweet. 

 

 

“Only one of the hottest actors out right now! He punched some dude in the face!” Issac seemed way to happy about that fact. “Wanna see?” 

 

 

“No. I don’t like the kid, he almost drowned me in coffee.” 

 

 

“Awe, poor DerBear, is that the reason i don’t have my coffee?” Erica was standing with her feet planted firmly on the ground, hands on her hips, and glaring. He was almost tempted to just blame the kid, but for some reason he couldn’t. 

 

 

“No, i- he distracted me.” Erica rolled her eyes. “Just let me eat my pancakes in peace would you?” He pushed past the both of them and into his kitchen, drowning his pancakes in syrup. Not thinking about that boy.

 

 

Later that night when his friends were sleeping he looked up Stiles. The first link there was, was a YouTube video of Stiles punching a reporter in the face at a press conference. Stiles had a good right hook. 

 

*******

 

 

_“Mr. Hale, how does it feel to be single again?” Oh God, he groaned, really, Jesus Freaking Christ, really, this again? He could have sworn he told these people not to ask about his past relationships._

 

_“God, you people are worse than the magazines.” he trailed a hand through his hair making it spike up in all different directions. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. The boy was still everywhere. “I’m going to tell you this one time, hear me? One time and then no more about him.” he sighed and braced himself. “Stiles Stilinski is a great actor and my ex-boyfriend. We are over, no longer together, got that? It was fun now its more like an annoying pain in my ass. I’m single, yes, but not looking for a relationship. End of this conversation.”_

 

_“I see, well, thank you for that lovely insight,” the lady was obviously pleased with herself for getting that much out of him. “Now back to your music, you just released a new album, care to tell us about that?”_

 

_Talking about the album was pretty much just like talking about Stiles, because he wrote it when he was with Stiles, it had Stiles all over it. There were angry songs for when they fought, and rough love songs for the happiest parts of their relationship, and then there was the last song a stomp-on-your-heart song that made Derek ache every time he heard it, because if Stiles could hear it, he’d know. He’d know Derek didn’t want to just leave. He just wanted Stiles._

 

*******

 

 

“Derek we are going to that premiere! Boyd took me and Issac shopping yesterday and we have new clothes. You are going and we are going with you. You need to stop stalking this kid, it’s getting weird.” Erica kicked his feet off the coffee table, he did nothing but glare, he was not stalking the kid, just looking him up every once in a while -everyday- and seeing what he was up to. It wasn’t weird. 

 

 

“You don’t even like the movie,” he sounded like a petulant child, but well he didn’t want to go. 

 

 

“I don’t like the movie, but Issac and i love movie premieres. Famous people, Der, plus don’t you think Laura will chew you out when she finds out you didn’t go. Its your music!” 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled already throwing on a nice pair of dark jeans and nice black shirt. Erica rolled her eyes when he stepped back into the living room. This was the best she was going to get, Laura be damned. 

 

 

The after party was in full swing by the time he and his friends arrived, people were everywhere and he needed to be away from them. God, why wasn’t the premiere enough? Why did they have to go to the after party as well. ‘We didn’t talk to anyone, Derek, now let’s go.’ The hold Erica has over him is scary. 

 

 

He made his way out to the balcony where the city lights shined bright, a figure was there as well, just staring out. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t be sure since it was the back of the guys head he was staring at. “You know parties are only fun, if you’re actually partying.” 

 

 

“I hate parties,” the boy replied smoothly, and yep, there he was Stiles Stilinski, turning around and giving him a once over. “Lydia says it’s good for my publicity.” he shrugged. 

 

 

“People still care that you punched that guy?” At Stiles surprised expression he felt the need to explain. No need to seem like a creep, even though Erica was sure he was way past the creep range and into the stalker range. “I kind of looked you up after i left the coffee place, that was the first link i saw.” and God that was creepy too. 

 

 

Stiles groaned and it cause Derek to chuckle a bit. “I wasn’t what it looked like.” Derek’s eyebrow quirked up. “I mean, it was, obviously, i punched him, but! He asked about my mother, they all know not to bring her up. Now they all think i have some kind of mental problem because i don’t even remember swinging at him.” 

 

 

Don’t bring up the kids mother, noted, but he was curious as to what happened. “Do you have some sort of mental problem?” Really what was with his mouth around this kid. 

 

 

Stiles snorted and wow, that shouldn’t be such an adorable sound. “Probably.” he sighed. “Now Lydia forces me to social events so she can, i don’t know, prove I'm fine?” He tilted his head back, long neck exposed as he downed his champagne and making a face at his now empty glass. “I don’t even know why I'm telling you all of this.”

 

 

Derek couldn’t help the dark chuckle that passed his lips. “Maybe you feel comfortable around me?” 

 

 

“Doubtful, I'm not even comfortable with myself. Lydia thinks i-”

 

 

Who the hell was Lydia, his girlfriend? Stiles sure liked her opinion of things. “Do most of your sentences begin with ‘Lydia Thinks’?” 

 

 

The kid pondered that for a moment before speaking. “Yes. She’s my manager and one of my closest friends. She’s only looking out for me.” 

 

 

Derek hummed his reply, didn’t this kid know that people were only looking out for themselves? Friends, people didn’t have friends in his line of work. 

 

 

“Why are you here? You already know I'm here ‘Cause Lydia dragged me out, but whats your reason?” Stiles was staring at him very intently as if just his gaze would make Derek tell him and really it would. 

 

“My music is in the movie,” he replies easily, shrugging it off. “Erica, Boyd, and Issac love going to movie premiers, anyways, so i indulge them.” he hears Stiles repeat their names softly. “The other members of my band.” Stiles just nods, still staring, God what was with this kid and staring? “Yeah, what to get out of here?” For a moment he freaks out, did that sound like a pickup line? He did not mean it that way! 

 

 

But Stiles eyes practically sparkle and he’s nodding his head happily. “Don’t let Lydia see me leave, she’ll have your balls.” Was she his girlfriend? Oh God. Stiles just laughs. “She has fiery red hair and scary green eyes, don’t look her in the eyes she may just turn you to stone.” Who was this chick? They leave with Stiles laughing in his ear, warm breath ghosting over his face and wasn’t that the best thing ever. 

 

 

Derek doesn’t want this to be some random hookup and he doesn’t want to make it seem like that’s the only thing he wants, because if he’s honest with himself he wants so much more than just that with Stiles. They grab hot dogs off the street corner and sit at the feet of the statue of liberty just talking until Stiles starts to doze off on his shoulder. He takes him home and with a quick kiss he promises Stiles they’ll meet up soon. He goes home with a dopey smile on his face that even Erica can’t get rid of. 

 

 

*******

 

 

_“Derek, we have rumors of you and Kate Argent dating, can you tell us if those rumors are true?” This had to be worse than talking about Stiles._

 

_This was never even supposed to come up, but then again, that didn’t matter, he had no person life anymore. “Yeah, yeah the rumors are true.” Not true. “We are happy together and are going on tour soon.” We’re not happy. Gerard, Kate’s manager thought this would be good for their ‘image.’ Love sells, Gerard told him. Laura thought it would get his mind off of Stiles, but if anything it only made him think of him more. He wanted it to be Stiles hand he was holding, Stiles cheek he was kissing, Stiles anything. Anything with Stiles._

 

_It was their idea to break it off with Stiles in the first place. Just think of the money Gerard had said. Think of the ticket sales, everyone would want to see Derek and Kate perform because they loved each other. But he didn’t love Kate, he loved...did he love Stiles? Could he even love Stiles? Would Stiles even love him back?_

 

_“Well we all wish you the best on your new relationship. Where are you touring at?” the interview went on, his mind still on Stiles, did he love stiles?_

 

 

*******

 

 

It was just after a year when things ended with Stiles. It was another one of their lazy Sunday’s in bed, or it would have been. He figured he should end things a few months before the tour so people could get used to the idea of him and Kate. He woke up to Stiles snoring softly beside him his face soft with sleep and hair sticking up in every direction. He smiled softly, this is what he wanted, what he always wanted. Waking up to Stiles next to him and just, God, he had to do this. 

 

 

Derek gt up and changed, he figured waking Stiles up with bad news wouldn’t be the best idea, so he sat in the living room, on the couch and tried not to think too much about what he was about to do. The less he thought the better it would be. Stiles stumbled into the room a few hours later, tripping over his long sweats and rubbing his bleary eyes. He looked so good like this. 

 

 

“Der, what- why weren’t you in bed-.” he stopped, clearly just noticing Derek in his clothes. “What’s going on Derek?” his voice was rough from sleep and he just wanted to pull him close and hug him until he never had to let go, but he couldn’t, he need to be strong. 

 

 

He doesn’t even remember what he said, just a bunch of bullshit that meant nothing. It all meant nothing, it was just lies. Stiles broke down, crying and slapping his chest, yelling weakly at him and Derek just took it, knowing he deserved it, knowing he was an ass and everything else Stiles would say. He tried to look impassive like it wasn’t hurting as much as it was. Like his heart wasn’t literally breaking into thousands of pieces. Derek left with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

 

He didn’t allow himself to cry until he got home. He didn’t even bother getting undressed, just climbed into his massive shower and sat on the floor as cold water trickled down his body, almost numbing him, but it wasn’t quite enough. The tears stopped long before Issac found him, but by then it didn’t matter. Stiles hurt face would forever be ingrained in his memory, haunting his dreams. 

 

 

Kate was only too happy to hang of his shoulder and pretend and play along. She loved the attention, loved the money this was going to bring in. Who wouldn’t want to see two musicians fall in love? 

 

 

Derek missed Stiles, missed him surprising him after one of his shows, missed the three a.m. Dinners after Stiles got done shooting, missed the walks they'd take to the statue of liberty where everything started, but mostly he missed waking up beside the beautiful boy, seeing the boy soft and unguarded. Now he woke up to an empty bed and a hurting heart. 

 

 

*******

 

 

_“Derek have you been keeping up with your ex-boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski?” What the actual fuck question was that? As if he wanted to remind himself what he lost. As if he could even handle that without breaking down. These questions didn’t help._

 

_“No.” he replied coldly even though it was a lie. He checked up on him a few weeks ago. He’s moving to California for a TV show. Good for him, but Derek was a little concerned Stiles was always nervous about TV shows, he says he didn’t know if he wanted to be tied to a contract, but well things changed._

 

_“Well we have a small video of it, if you would like to see? It’s very...interesting.” her smile was wicked and he was obviously missing out on something. “Its just from a few days ago. Want to watch?”_

 

_Did he want to put himself through that? No. But he was going to because the anticipation was eating him alive, he wanted to know what Stiles said, what made this lady think he would want to see it. He shrugged, which was apparently a sign for go ahead. He turned in his seat so he could see Stiles and a woman, it was obviously an interview._

 

_Stiles eyes were unfocused, looking at some point behind the lady, she was talking but it didn’t seem like Stiles had heard her. She was-why was she asking about Derek?_

 

_“Stiles,” the lady said again, clearly losing her patience, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he didn’t care._

 

_“Hmm?” he asked, eyes focused on her for once. He didn’t look bad, he looked good, great even, hair styled perfectly, big doe eyes wide and beautiful. He was always beautiful._

 

_“I asked how you were dealing with your breakup with Derek Hale. Surely it’s been difficult.” He could hear Stiles loud sigh, his expression looked pained, broken._

 

_“It is difficult.” Derek could hear the sadness in his voice and he felt his heart break just a little bit more. It’s been a few months since we ended things and i wont lie, it hasn’t been the best times, but,” he shrugs, going for nonchalance, but Derek can tell he’s hurting just as much as he is. “There’s really nothing i can do about that.”_

 

_The lady nods and looks sad as if she knows his pain. “Do you still think about him?”_

 

_“Everyday i think about Derek. He was and is an amazing guy. I’m glad of the time we spent together. We were happy together.” he seemed hesitant now. Fuck, did Stiles think he was unhappy. No, no, no, being with Stiles was the happiest he’s ever felt._

 

_“Do you miss him?” Derek could see the tension in the air as the lady waited eagerly for his reply. Stiles took a moment, looked down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap, knuckles white from the force._

_Then he looked up at the lady, squared his broad shoulders and stared straight at her. “I love him.”_

 

_Derek heard himself inhale, just holding his breath as the screen faded into black, but he couldn’t stop looking at it, willing Stiles face to show up on the screen so he could tell him how sorry he was and he loved him too, that this was just a stupid publicity thing._

 

_“Derek?” the woman's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “What is your thoughts on this? How do you think Kate feels about this?”_

 

_Derek looked around, what did it matter what Kate thought? Stiles was out there thinking Derek didn’t love him. “Fuck.” he swore standing up, not caring for the lady calling his name. He needed to find Stiles and make this right._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/  
> send me prompts


End file.
